


Midsummer Date Night

by FeliciaSueLynn



Series: Seasons in Chicago [3]
Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaSueLynn/pseuds/FeliciaSueLynn
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to Winter Designs and Spring Patterns. Just a fluffy drabble that takes place after Spring Patterns but before Summer Colors.





	

Woo Bin speed walks to Jong Suk's house. It's mid-June and Chicago is having a cool summer. It has yet to go above 85 degrees and today was a brisk 75 with a chilly wind coming off the lake. Woo Bin is thankful for it since his body is a natural furnace as Jong Suk likes to say, he smiles just thinking about it.

It doesn't take long for Woo Bin to reach Jong Suk's apartment complex and he catapults himself up the stairs two at a time once he's buzzed inside. Woo Bin's happy they decided to have weekly date night on Thursday's no matter what is going on during the week. Having that designated time just for the two of them (even if it is just watching movies and eating cheap take out) has definitely helped there relationship and kept communication up. Something they had obviously struggled with.

Woo Bin lets himself into Jong Suk's apartment. Jong Suk already has the menu of one of his cheesy and boring artsy movies playing the same song over and over and he's opening the pizza he must have had delivered.

"Hey, so I know I picked the movie last week but this just came out and I bought it and I really have to see it," Jong Suk turns and smiles at Woo Bin. Woo Bin groans with a smile to show he's only kidding. Woo Bin toes off his shoes and walks towards the couch.

"So I have to sit and watch another one of your hipster movies," Woo Bin sighs, "at least I get to spend time with you."

Dropping down on the couch, Woo Bin grabs a slice of pizza before leaning back and wrapping his arm around Jong Suk's shoulders.

"I'm sorry you just can't appreciate the art of my indie movies," Jong Suk teases.

Woo Bin has a hard time paying attention to the movie so he finds himself watching Jong Suk instead though. The cute way he chews when he bites a bit more than he can fit in his mouth. The way he stares at the TV and gushes about how perfect the character styling or an unusual but amazing camera angle. Woo Bin mumbles a response of oh wow or that's cool.

It's an hour into the movie and Woo Bin can't help his eyes getting heavy. The movie is too boring to focus on and the next thing he knows Jong Suk is shaking him awake. He opens his eyes to see Jong Suk smiling down at him. He somehow ended up with his head in Jong Suk's lap and he's sure Jong Suk might have had something to do with that not that it matters.

"Thanks for watching with me," Jong Suk teases.

"I tried, babe," Woo Bin replies rolling over and burying his face in Jong Suk's stomach.

Jong Suk runs his fingers through Woo Bin's hair muttering, "I know. I'm just glad you're here. Want to go get some ice cream?"

Woo Bin shakes his head against Jong Suk's stomach making Jong Suk laugh.

"Nope, too comfy."

Jong Suk's hands stray from Woo Bin's hair tracing light down Woo Bin's face and neck to his chest and over his arm before stopping at the bottom of Woo Bin's shirt.

"Jong Suk-ah," Woo Bin warns his voice chastising.

"What," Jong Suk's voice rises an octave already showing he has something planned. Jong Suk's fingers slip underneath Woo Bin's shirt to tickle his sides. Woo Bin gasps somehow still taken by surprise. He tries to grab and pin Jong Suk's hands but the angle he's in doesn't allow for that.

Instead he rolls off of Jong Suk's lap onto the floor to get away from curling fingers. Jumping to his feet, Woo Bin lunges toward Jong Suk to try and get him back but Jong Suk is up and running around the couch.

"You're taller, but I have longer legs compared to you. You'll never catch me," Jong Suk teases sticking his tongue out.

"Yea, we'll just see about that," Woo Bin replies smiling from ear to ear. He runs around the couch and Jong Suk runs towards his bedroom. But getting around some of the clutter on his floor slows him down and Woo Bin gently tackles (well as gentle as a tackle can be) him to the ground.

Woo Bin pins both of Jong Suk's wrists with one hand while the other mercilessly tickles Jong Suk's sides and abs. Jong Suk squirms in his grip but Woo Bin's hands are too strong to break free from.

Woo Bin runs out of steam quickly though after a long day of modeling schedules now that he's been signed to an agency. He collapses on top of Jong Suk letting the others wrists go. Jong Suk is just as tired since he doesn't rebel against being laid on or try to tickle Woo Bin again. They sigh happy to be there together.

"Let's move to the bed," Jong Suk suggests, "I'm tired and you've already slept on me so it's my turn."

Woo Bin chuckles but rolls off of Jong Suk onto his back. Jong Suk sits up and looks down at the older.

"Come on," Jong Suk prods rolling to his feet and squatting beside Woo Bin.

"Carry me. I'm too tired," Woo Bin whines from the floor.

"Should have thought about that. But if you prefer to sleep here I guess I'll just have to snuggle a pillow tonight," Jong Suk mock sighs before standing up and walking into his bedroom.

"Who said I was gonna sleep here," Woo Bin playfully tries to turn the tables.

"Like you could leave with this sexy piece of ass here waiting to cuddle," Jong Suk replies pointing to himself before stripping into nothing but his boxers and slipping between the sheets.

"You have me there," Woo Bin mumbles slowly getting up and following Jong Suk's lead in stripping and getting into bed. Jong Suk immediately lays his head on Woo Bin's shoulder and molds the rest of his body to Woo Bin's side. Jong Suk lays a soft kiss to Woo Bin's exposed chest before resting his head back down and closing his eyes.

"Good night, Woo Bin."

"Night, Sukkie."


End file.
